yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10 - The Steadfast Duelist
In the third Duel, You Show Duel School is represented by Gong while his opponent is Kit Blade from the LDS Synchro Course. Kit bounds around the field, all the while Synchro Summoning, as he tries to corner Gong, who keeps himself planted on a single portion of the field. Meanwhile, he assembles a surprising strategy. Featured Duels Gong Strong vs Kit Blade At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Sword's Cemetery" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Gong Draws (6). Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto" (1000/2000). Turn 2: Kit Draws (6). Kit Normal Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" (1900/1000) (5). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Kit Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Fulhelmknight" (1300/1000) in Attack Position (4). As the opponent Special Summoned a monster, Gong activates the effect of "Kabuto", switching it to Defense Position and increasing its DEF by 500 ("Kabuto": 1000/2000→1000/2500) until the end of this turn. As he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, Kit Special Summons "XX-Saber Faultroll" (2400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect (3). Kit tunes the Level 4 "Boggart Knight" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" to Synchro Summon "X-Saber Souza" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. Kit then activates the effect of "Faultroll", allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from the Graveyard once per turn. He Special Summons "Fulhelmknight". He then tunes the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" to Synchro Summon "XX-Saber Gottoms" (3100/2600) in Attack Position. "XX-Saber Gottoms" attacks and destroys "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto". "X-Saber Souza" attacks directly (Gong: 4000→1500 LP). Kit Sets 1 card (2). Turn 3: Gong Draws (6). As his opponent controls two or more monsters, Gong Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Scales" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect (800/1800) (5). As it was Normal or Special Summoned, its other effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. Gong Tributes his two monsters to Tribute Summon "Big Benkei" (1000/3500) (4). When “Big Benkei” is Normal Summoned, it can be switched to Defense Position. "Big Benkei" may attack while it is Defense Position, with its DEF being applied as its ATK. "Big Benkei" attacks and destroys "Gottoms" (Kit: 4000→3600 LP). Turn 4: Kit Draws (3). Kit Normal Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" (1900/1000) (2). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Kit Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "XX-Saber Ragigura" (200/1000) in Attack Position (1). As it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting Kit add an "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds "XX-Saber Faultroll" (2). As he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, Kit Special Summons "Faultroll" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect (2400/1800) (1). Kit activates the effect of "Faultroll", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard once per turn. He Special Summons "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" (1300/1000) in Attack Position. Kit tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" with the Level 6 "Faultroll" to Synchro Summon another "XX-Saber Gottoms" (3100/2600) in Attack Position. Kit finds and activates the Action Card "Extreme Sword", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the End Phase ("Gottoms": 3100→4100/2600). "Gottoms" attacks "Big Benkei", with Kit activating his face-down "Meteorain", letting his monsters inflict piercing battle damage this turn (Gong: 1500→900 LP). Gong activates the effect of the "Soulfire Suit" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to target a Level 5 or higher Defense Position "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, but its DEF is decreased by 800 for the rest of the turn ("Big Benkei": 1000/3500→2700). Kit finds and activates the Action Card "Extreme Sword", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the End Phase ("Souza": 2500→3500/1600). "Souza" attacks "Big Benkei", with "Soulfire Suit" preventing its destruction by battle, but Gong still receives Piercing battle damage (Gong: 900→100 LP). Kit activates the effect of "Gottoms", letting him Tribute an "X-Saber" monster to discard a random card from Gong's hand. He Tributes "Boggart Knight" and Gong discards "Soulbang Cannon" (3). Kit activates the effect again, Tributing "Ragigura" to force Gong to discard "Soulbreaker Armor" (2). Kit Sets 1 card (0). Turn 5: Gong Draws (3). Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall" (1200/1200) (2). He activates its effect, letting him equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls and increase its DEF by 1200 ("Big Benkei": 1000/3500→4700). "Big Benkei" attacks and destroys "Souza" (Kit: 3600→1400 LP). As he controls an "X-Saber" monster, Kit activates his face-down "Gottoms' Emergency Call", letting him Special Summon two "X-Saber" monsters from either Graveyard. He Special Summons "Souza" and "Ragigura", both in Attack Position. As it was Normal or Special Summoned, the effect of "Ragigura" activates, so Kit adds "Faultroll" from his Graveyard to his hand (1). Turn 6: Kit Draws (2). As he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, Kit Special Summons "XX-Saber Faultroll" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect (1). Kit activates the effect of "Faultroll", Special Summoning ""XX-Saber Fulhelmknight"" from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Kit tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" with the Level 6 "Faultroll" to Synchro Summon another "XX-Saber Gottoms" in Attack Position. Kit activates the effect of "Souza", letting him Tribute an "X-Saber" monster to allow "Souza" to destroy any monster it battles at the start of the Damage Step or prevent it from being destroyed by the effects of Trap Cards. He Tributes "Ragigura" to activate the former effect. "Souza" attacks "Big Benkei", but Gong activates the effect of "Soulshield Wall", sending it to the Graveyard as the equipped monster is being attacked. This negates the attack, but reduces the DEF of the equipped monster to 0 ("Big Benkei": 1000/3100→0). The first "Gottoms" attacks "Big Benkei", but Gong activates the effect of the "Soulbreaker Armor" in his Graveyard as there are no Spell/Trap Cards in it and he controls a monster whose current DEF is lower than its original DEF that is being attacked. He banishes "Soulbreaker Armor" to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the difference between the current and original DEF, meaning 3500. Kit finds and activates the Action Spell “Sword Reflection”, having his opponent receive the effect damage instead. As he controls a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard and his opponent has activated a card effect that would inflict damage, Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Arms Reflector” in his hand, Special Summoning itself and inflicting all effect damage he would take to his opponent instead. (Kit: 1400→0 LP). Featured Cards Gong Strong Kit Blade Category:Episode